1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to waxes and polishes and, more particularly, to a furniture wax.
Waxes are well known and are adapted for use with specific products. For example, water based polishes are commonly used on automobiles whereas oil based waxes are used on furniture.
Oil based waxes for furniture use have a few problems. One such problem is that if one were to rub a finger over a piece of waxed furniture, it would leave a smudge streak where the finger was passed. This can quickly render unattractive a piece of waxed furniture. This problem is even worse in furniture showrooms where the desire to touch and rub furniture is strong. As such, furniture showrooms are always having to re-wax their furniture to remove smudges.
While this problem is present for all types of furniture, it is especially troublesome for higher sheen lacquer types of finishes.
Also, some types of furniture wax tend to collect dust which can also quickly dull the appearance.
Water based polishes, such as automobile polishes, are not suitable for use on furniture because they do not provide a finish having a desirable thickness and aesthetic depth.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a product, method and system for polishing furniture that cannot smudge and smear or collect dust as readily as do the present offerings.
Clearly, such a product would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Waxes and polishes are, in general, known. Typically, they are either water based (i.e., silicon resin formulated automobile polishes) or they are oil based furniture waxes which may include either a carnauba wax or a bees wax component, either of which are not water soluble. While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, may have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.